


Lock me in the Tower (Fanart)

by MrsHorowietzky



Category: The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHorowietzky/pseuds/MrsHorowietzky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I would if I could.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A fanart as part of an exchange with my sweet friend who requested Bertie helping Lionel up when the latter performs his sarcastic kneefall in the Abbey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock me in the Tower (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/gifts).



> In exchange for [plumedy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy)'s perfect [Les Misérables (1998) fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6787933)


End file.
